


Crying

by Skittymon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, and au where zarc didnt destroy the world, this is cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15172661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittymon/pseuds/Skittymon
Summary: Prompt: Things you said when I was crying





	Crying

“You enjoy the date, sweet-cheeks?” Zarc asks, all grin.

Ray is a few steps ahead of Zarc, and with extra spring in her step, it’s clear that she did - the asshole just wants to here. Ray hums and turns to her date, “I dunno. You know what would  _really_ make this date better? Ice cream.”

Zarc snorts, “You’re really something.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Ray smiles as she starts scanning the area of the closest ice cream stand. 

However Ray’s search is put to a halt when Zarc grabs her arm, “I’m not kidding you’re truly amazing Ray.”

The pro-duelist feels a light blush cover her cheeks, “Ah, thanks.”

“You’re amazing, and smart, and nice, and  _so_ pretty-”

“If you’re just trying to butter me up for sex Za-”

Ray becomes silent when Zarc gets down on one knee. The entertainment duelists reaches for his pocket and brings a small block box.

“You make me the happiest person on earth. You’re the only girlfriend I ever had that my dragons don’t want to chew. I don’t think I can explain all the ways I think you’re amazing, but I want to spend the rest of my life showing you. Ray will you-”

It’s Zarc turn to become silent when he hears a sob come from Ray. He’s been so nervous about this that he hasn’t even looked at her face, and has failed to notice the tears streaming down her face. She’s sniffing and sobbing and her makeup is running, and Zarc can’t help but fall a little bit more in love with her.

He laughs loud enough to get Ray’s attention and he smiles, “Water-works already doll-face? At least let me finish my question until we get all sappy!” 


End file.
